


Chuck VS The Box

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [22]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: A mission does not go how Chuck thought but ended better than he could ever imagine.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Kudos: 16





	Chuck VS The Box

“We have learned that Raphael Jones is having a party at his house tomorrow night you will be going undercover posing as a couple, our intel shows that somewhere in that house he keeps the box with the computer chip inside. You will be sneaking upstairs for ‘alone time’ to search the rooms and see if Chuck flashes on anything that will lead to the chip”  
“He keeps it just sitting in a box? weird”  
“Well Mr. Bartowski, he assumes no one will think to look into a random box instead of the obviousness of a safe”  
“I guess but”  
“We got it, General” Sarah cut him off “We will report back to you with our findings.”  
The General ended the call  
“I'm sure we can find it, Sarah, how many random boxes can one person have”  
“Sorry to burst your bubble Bartowski” Casey smirked  
“Uhh Sarah what is happening”  
“The party is exclusively same-sex couples, I will be there as a waitress though”  
“I hope you know how to Tango Chuck” Casey smacked his ass as he walked away  
“Please tell me he is lying Sarah”  
“Sorry Chuck, it won't be that bad”  
“Are we talking about the same John Casey? The NSA's top assassin Major John Casey?”  
“Go home, get some sleep, see you tomorrow, it will be ok”  
“Why don’t I ever get to be the waiter” Chuck whispered.

Chuck was pacing back and forth in his room talking to himself when his bedroom window opened. He may have screamed a little.  
“Bartowski, what the hell is wrong with you?”  
“Just nervous”  
“It’s not that big of a deal”  
“I guess it’s a good thing Devon taught me the girl part of the tango” he laughed nervously  
“Get over here Bartowski” He pulled him to his chest  
Chuck closed his eyes and took a deep breath  
“Open your eyes, Chuck, act like you love me”  
If only Casey knew that he wouldn’t have to act at all. Okay, Chuck don’t think about his chest pressed against yours, don’t think about how amazing he smells, don’t think about how much you want him to press you against the wall kissing you, touching you, oh fuck.  
Chuck tried to back away hoping Casey didn’t feel him getting hard, but Casey’s grip tightened on his hip.  
“Let me go, Casey”  
“Nope”  
Chuck struggled to getaway  
“This isn't funny John let me go” Chuck was starting to freak out.  
“Kiss me, Chuck”  
“Absolutely not, are you insane?”  
“Bartowski, we have a mission as a couple, calm the fuck down and kiss me”  
Chuck’s bedroom window squeaked, they both turned around, Chuck backed as far away as he could. Casey’s hand ready on his gun.  
“I don’t think I want to know what is happening here” Morgan closed the window behind him  
“Casey has a date tomorrow and he needed to learn to tango,” Chuck said quickly before Morgan asked more questions he didn't want to answer.  
“You know how to tango?”  
“Long story, what do you want buddy”  
“It’s game night”  
“See you tomorrow Bartowski” Casey growled as he went out the window  
“That was weird right”  
“Forget it, Morgan, remember he can and will kill you”

“Bartowski wake up”  
Chuck screamed  
“Seriously” Casey rolled his eyes “Why do you scream like that?”  
“Casey what the hell are you doing” Chuck gripped the sheet tighter around his chest.  
“We have a mission and you are not going to mess it up because of your girly feelings”  
There was a knock at his door “Chuck are you ok?”  
“Yeah Ellie I am fine, bad dream, good night”  
“My place now” Casey pointed to the window  
“Casey can’t we just wait, I want to sleep”  
“No, I just had to listen to you and Morgan talk about sandwiches for two hours so don't test me”  
“We did not, and I am staying in bed”  
“I will give you ten seconds to be out of bed and out that window or I will carry you”  
“Carry me? I'm not a child”  
“Five seconds" he tugged on the sheet  
“I will scream and Ellie will come in here are you will have to explain what you are doing in my room”  
“And I will apologize for making her brother scream, from pleasure” he smirked  
“You wouldn't”  
“Times up” he grabbed Chuck foot  
“Ok I'm up, geez you are insane”

Chuck took a deep breath before putting his hands on Casey’s waist “Are you sure we need to tango”  
“No”  
Chuck backed up “What the hell Casey, then why are we doing this?”  
“We need to be a couple, you need to be ok with being close to me without flinching”  
“Have you met you? How can I not flinch”  
“People are going to think I beat you or you are my submissive sex slave”  
“Oh god” Chuck slowly started backing away  
“Chuck get back here”  
“No Casey, I am going to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s arm “Bartowski”  
“Stop it, John, I am done”  
“If you ruin this mission, I ruin you”  
“You already have” Chuck mumbled as he slammed the door behind him

“Chuck are you ok” Sarah adjusted his tie for him “Stop moving”  
“Stop asking me that”  
“It’s just that Casey told me what happened last night”  
Chuck’s face turned red “What”  
“He said you stormed out”  
“Just forget about it, everyone can leave me alone, we find the box, get the chip, save the world the end”  
“Ready kid?”  
“All set sweetie pie” Chuck grinned at him trying not to laugh at the face he made  
“Call me that again, and rip your tongue out”  
“That isn’t what a boyfriend would say”  
“Oh now you wanna pretend”  
“Would you prefer Honey, Baby, Sweet Cheeks”  
“Casey is just fine”  
“Yes Dear”  
Casey glared at Sarah as she laughed “Shut up Walker”  
“You two are the worst couple, it’s hilarious”  
“We could always dress Bartowski up as a girl and send him in as your date”  
“I’m not wearing a dress”  
“Why not? You already bitch and moan like a girl”  
“Okay boys, let’s get in the car, we need to go, but you two are going to sit in the back and figure out how to be a couple who likes each other. You have twenty minutes”

They sat in silence the entire way, not even looking at each other.

The guys met Sarah back at the hotel room  
“Get the box open yet Walker?”  
“No, still trying to figure out exactly how to open it.”  
“Can I look at it?” Chuck loosened his tie as he walked over to see the box. He picked it up fidgeting with it.  
“Did you flash?”  
“No, but I've seen similar types of puzzle boxes, my dad used to have a few, the trick is finding the right order to move each piece”  
Casey watched over his shoulder as he messed with the box “Careful”  
Chuck hoped no one saw him shiver at Casey’s breath on his neck, he didn't have long to think about it, there was a click “Got it” the lid popped open and powder covered him and Casey.  
“Strip down, get in the shower” Sarah yelled  
Chuck stood there in shock “Now Bartowski” Casey who was already down to his briefs started helping Chuck with his clothes pulling him to the bathroom.  
“Get those pants off NOW” Casey turned on the water as he stepped in  
Chuck kicked off his pants as Casey grabbed on to his arm pulling him under the water  
He started to panic as he rinsed the powder from his face, he started to cough “Oh my god, I am dying”  
“If you would keep your fucking mouth shut for once you would be fine, calm down” Casey ran a rag over Chuck’s face. “You are fine, Sarah is checking it as we speak, hazmat is on the way”  
Once Chuck calmed down he reconsigned the familiar taste in his mouth  
“Uh Casey” he started to laugh “Fruit punch”  
“We have been poisoned and you are asking for a drink”  
“It’s fruit punch powder”  
“You have gotta be shitting me, what an asshole”  
Chuck ran his finger over Casey’s jaw collecting some of the powder “Here taste”  
Casey locked eyes with him, leaning forward he licked up Chuck’s finger taking the powder covered tip into his mouth swirling his tongue around it before letting go “mmm fruit punch” he smirked at Chuck who was staring at him like a deer in headlights  
“Might wanna pack up the tent before Walker sees it” He smirked down at Chuck’s crotch  
“Oh my god, fuck you Casey” He hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel  
“Maybe later”  
Sarah ran into the room “You guys will be ok it is”  
“Fruit punch” Chuck cut in  
“How did you know?”  
“Numbnuts over here opened his mouth”  
“Chuck you realize if it was poison you would be dead”  
“If only” he mumbled  
“Walker you may wanna leave the room before your asset explodes with embarrassment, this is the first time in 5 years a girl has seen him naked”  
“Seriously Casey, it's fine Sarah”  
“I’ll go call Beckman and let her know it was a decoy and to cancel the hazmat team, Chuck I will give you time to calm down then you will need to go over all the footage we got tonight and see if you can flash on anything else, the real box has to be somewhere” she shut the door behind her.  
“You good kid?”  
Chuck was trying to think of anything he could to stop the aching in his groin but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Casey’s hand running down his back and grabbing his ass as his tongue exploded his mouth just a few hours ago, but if he opened his eyes all he saw was Casey’s wet briefs clinging to him outlining everything.  
“Bartowski?” when he didn't answer Casey flicked his towel hitting Chuck across the chest  
“What the hell Casey, that hurt”  
“Just wondering how long you were going to stare at me”  
Chuck stumbled over his words “I was not, I, just leave me alone”  
Casey took a step closing the gap between them, he ran his fingers over the red spot he made with the towel “Did I hurt you?”  
“Yes” Chuck’s lips quivered at his touch  
“Need me to kiss it” he leaned in ghosting his lips along Chuck’s ear  
Chuck didn’t have time to respond before Casey’s lips were lightly kissing down his neck to the stinging spot on his chest, licking up the water drops along the way.  
“Casey this is a bad idea” Chuck tried to step back but he bumped into the counter  
“Is that what you really think?” Casey pressed his chest to Chuck’s  
Chuck had no idea what he thought, he wanted Casey to kiss him. The last time he had these feelings he got drunk and made out with Bryce then two days later Bryce had got him kicked out of Stanford. Casey was his NSA handler, this could end way worse than being kicked out of school. Before he could think any more Casey’s hands were gripping his waist sitting him up on the counter, pressing himself between Chuck’s legs.  
Chuck looked deep into Casey’s blue eyes, before leaning into a kiss.  
Casey jumped back when there was a knock at the door, he had no idea how long he had been in there making out with the asset, oh shit he was making out with the asset like some teenage kid.  
“Guys, hello” Sarah jiggled the handle “Why is the door locked?”  
Casey walked over cracking the door just enough to talk to her “The kid made himself sick panicking about almost dying, he didn't want you to see him throw up so I locked the door”  
“The box was sent to an analysis team, Beckman wants us at Castle at 0800 tomorrow to figure out our next step, Technically we have this room till tomorrow so maybe just let Chuck sleep here, I can stay on the couch”  
“No, I got it, Walker, don't wanna embarrass him more, see you tomorrow”  
Casey shut the door pressing his back against it, he covered his face with his hand and took a deep breath, “What am I doing”  
“What?”  
“Nothing let's get out of here, I’ll drive you home”  
Chuck walked over to him, placing a hand on Casey’s chest “I wanna stay”  
“Maybe you were right kid, this is a bad idea”  
“I don’t think you agree with what you are saying” Chuck lowered his hands to the bulge in Casey’s briefs. “I’ve never done anything like this before, but I want to, with you” he started to turn red “And I think you want to also”  
Casey kissed along his neck “What exactly do you want”  
“Well maybe we can't start by going somewhere more comfortable, like the bed”

Casey laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head “Now what?”  
Chuck stood nervously next to the bed biting the inside of his cheek “I don’t really, uh well”  
“Take ‘em off” Casey nodded his head towards Chuck’s briefs “Then get over here”  
Between Chuck’s nerves and his wet briefs sticking to his skin it took a lot longer than he wanted to get them off and trying to act like he wasn't embarrassed  
“It’s nothing I haven't seen before Bartowski” he smirked “twenty-four-hour surveillance remember”  
Chuck narrowed his eyes “Don't remind me” he bit his bottom lip “Take yours off”  
Casey lifted his hip sliding his briefs off slowly, watching Chuck’s eyes scan down his body.  
“Holy shit” Chuck laying down on his side facing Casey, who turned to face him after throwing his briefs to the floor.  
Chuck traced along the muscles of Casey’s chest, stopping at a scar above his hip “What is this from”  
“An arrow”  
“You got shot with an arrow, cool”  
“Cool? Want me to shoot you with one?”  
“No, sorry” he moved his fingers lower stopping right before he got to Casey’s dick.  
Casey started kissing him, reaching down moving Chuck’s hand along his length, Chuck shivered, wrapping his fingers around the base with Casey’s hand still wrapped around his wrist guiding his hand up and down a few times before letting go, giving Chuck control so he could get his hand on Chuck”  
“Do you have any lube?”  
“No, why would I just randomly carry that around, not like I was planning” Chuck’s sentence was cut off with a moan  
“Want me to stop and go get some?”’  
“I really don't want this to stop but I really want you, John, I've wanted this since the day I met you”  
“Then make me come Bartowski and I'll go get some and spend the rest of the night fucking your brains out” he smiled  
“Oh god,” he came thinking about Casey inside of him. “Sorry” he buried his face against Casey’s chest.  
Casey laughed “It’s okay Chuck”  
"Um, can I try something?"  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"Blow job"  
"I would never say no to that" He kissed Chuc one more time before he rolled over to his back. 

Chuck sat between Casey's spread legs, staring at the thick cock in front of him, he had never done this, but he definitely has thought about it many times and watched enough porn that he figure he could do this.  
Casey watched as Chuck's long fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, they were usually the main star of his jack off sessions during his morning showers. The fact that this was actually happening was almost too much, he might come as quick as Chuck did.  
Chuck's lips stretched over the tip, Casey resisting the urge to thrust up into his mouth. "So good Chuck" his fingers twisting in Chuck's hair.  
He moved his mouth down to see how far he could go, using his hand to take care of the rest.  
The first drop of precome touched his tongue, it was different than he thought it would taste, but he didn't mind, he pulled off to take a few breaths, apparently he was so nervous he forgot to breathe for a second.  
He tongued over the slit collecting the bead of pre-come starting to form, the growl that escapes Casey's lips made Chuck's dick twitch in interest.  
"Chuck" Casey fought back a moan "I'm close"  
Chuck took him down again, hollowing his cheeks, not sure if he was ready to swallow, and didn't want things to go bad so he slowly moved up, teasing his tongue along the underside, he sucked on just the tip for a few moments loving the sounds Casey was making. He pulled off just in time, Casey's orgasm hit him in the face.  
"Shit sorry" Casey couldn't help but laugh a little at Chuck's come covered face.  
Chuck licked his lips to get a taste as he wiped his eyes on the blanket  
"Did you get my own come in my hair?"  
Casey shrugged "Looks like it's a mix of both"  
"Great"  
"Guess we need to shower again"  
"Was it good?"  
"No I came all over your face because it was horrible" he deadpanned. "Let's get cleaned up so we can go get supplies for the rest of the night"  
Chuck surged forward and kissed him, laughing as Casey tried to push him away.  
"Gross" Chuck teased, poking Chuck in the ribs to make him laugh so he could flip them so he was now on top.  
"You got a little something on your face" Chuck poked Casey's cheek.  
"Wonder why" he wiped the back of his hands over Chuck's lips before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIP folder for probably a year, thought I'd take a break from NaNoWriMo (Since I'm at 20,000 words) and finish it this.
> 
> Would you guys want me to post my Nano story chapter by chapter as I finish or wait until it's done?
> 
> Also started a story for December's holiday story.
> 
> Feel free to comment on here or message me on Tumblr (you can ask on anon) if you have any prompts  
https://ambear9.tumblr.com/


End file.
